realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Escalant
Escalant was a coastal city in Thay, in East Faerûn. As of 1357 DR, the city was independent of Thayan rule, but had been under Thayan control in the past. It is situated on the mouth of the River Lapendrar. Politics Although the city was independent in 1357 DR, it maintained a loose association with Delthuntle, Laothkund, Lasdur, Murbant, Nethra, Taskaunt, Teth and Thasselen, for mutual defence. Militia The defenders of Escalant circa 1357 DR were a variety of troops hired as mercenaries. History Escalant has been burned to the ground once prior to 1357 DR. In 1357 DR, the city was besieged by fire elementals. This coastal city, situated on the west bank of the mouth of the River Lapendrar, has been under intermittent Thayan control for the past 338 years. The most recent break came during the time of the Great Inner Sea Plague, but the Thayans returned to the region in 1357 DR, and they have ruled over Escalant continuously ever since. Escalant was first settled around 400 DR. Today, the city sprawls beyond the cramped limitations of the crumbling wall long ago thrown up around the place. Over 28,000 souls call this city home, making it second in importance only to Bezantur as a Thayan port. Tharchion Hezass Nymar (NE male human Clr8 of Kossuth) allows life in Escalant to continue without much interference from Thay, other than the collection of taxes from the citizens. To that end, Nymar has stationed throughout the city several barracks of one hundred gnolls each. These Thayan brutes patrol the streets, occasionally taking the time to make an example out of some criminal or—worst of all—tax cheat. Escalant (Large City): Magical/magical/nonstandard; AL NE/NE/CN; 40,000 gp limit; Assets 57,456,000 gp; Population 28,728; Mixed (human 82%, gnoll 5%, half-elf 5%, halforc 5%, halfling 2%, other 1%). Authority Figures: Hezass Nymar, NE male human Clr8 of Kossuth (tharchion of Lapendrar, lives in Eltabbar but has offices here); Curoz Palblat, NE male human Clr12 of Bane (leader of the largest temple of Bane in Thay); Purban Faltelfowe, CN male halfling Rog16 (leader of the Shadowmasters in Escalant). Important Characters: Captain Kriben Vantur, LE male human Ftr16 (captain of the Tharchion’s Guard); Helvarmad Elserme, CG male human Ftr4/Brd8 (an agent of the Simbul’s Guard posing as a minor merchant to keep an eye on events i Lore There is always more to the story, and this is no exception. What history does not record is that a portal was created. One was required, since the salamanders would not go home of their own accord. When Thrul contacted priests of Kossuth for aid, the priests joined with him in creating a one-way portal to the Elemental Plane of Fire, through which the invaders would be sent. This portal was built into a vault inside the temple of Kossuth in Escalant. It served its purpose well. The portal is about 15 feet by 15 feet, and marked by an arch of stone that seems to burn all the time. This is a trick, but a clever one. The arch is riddled with small tube-like passages, which come to the surface of the stone regularly. A slow-burning version of alchemist's fire runs through these tubes, and it burns when it gets to the surface. The portal allows passage only to the Plane of Fire; no return traffic takes place, but it is continuously active. Aznar Thrul intended to have a return portal created at a later time, and thus control a key access to the Plane of Fire. This would essentially give him a secret set of allies that he could wield against other tharchions or Red Wizards. Within the temple of Kossuth, priests of Kossuth closely guard the portal, which is known to very few. Aznar Thrul would like to keep the secret as quiet as possible. However, word has leaked from the temple; priests drink in taverns, too. Word is spreading in Escalant of the portal, and rumor grows even faster. People say that the portal allows passage from the Plane of Fire, and that Kossuth sends minions through it. Others remember the Salamander Wars and say that enemies of Thay built the portal and that the priests must be containing it. Others claim that rumors of the destination on the Plane of Fire are lies, and that it goes to a secret treasury where Red Wizards keep their darkest secrets. But people will say anything . . . Passing through the portal is completely safe; it is what awaits you on the other side that is dangerous. The salamanders were not pleased to be thrust out of Faerûn, and they continually monitor the portal's location so they can take revenge on anyone who comes through. The guard is always a contingent of salamanders of total encounter level equal to two more than the average party level of whatever adventurers show up. Here are some groups for various parties: (EL 4) Average party level 2 (four 2nd-level characters): two flamebrother salamanders; (EL 8) Average party level 6 (four 6th-level characters): three average salamanders, or two average salamanders and three flamebrother salamanders; (EL 12) Average party level 10 (four 10th-level characters): one noble salamander and seven average salamanders; (EL 16) Average party level 14 (four 14th-level characters): twelve noble salamanders. Naturally, if a group larger than an adventuring party were to come through, say an army of Red Wizards, not enough salamanders would be there to oppose them, but the word would spread and a great many salamanders would come as reinforcements. Category:Settlements in Thay Category:Settlements in East Faerûn Category:Settlements in the Wizards’ Reach